ben_10_listfandomcom-20200215-history
P'andor
History 'Background' According to Dwayne McDuffie, P'andor is a criminal on his home planet. Sometime prior to Ultimate Alien, P'andor was captured by Aggregor, along with Galapagus, Bivalvan, Ra'ad and Andreas. Bivalvan acted as a leader, although P'andor often challenged him. Upon realizing they weren't in a prison but on a spaceship, Bivalvan realized that they couldn't make a run for it because there was nowhere to go. When Galapagus suggested using Aggregor's transmitter to call for help, Bivalvan approved of it, while P'andor wanted to overthrow Aggregor and led Andreas in an attack on the bridge while Bivalvan, Ra'ad, and Galapagus went to call for help. Unfortunately, P'andor and Andreas' attack alerted Aggregor to their escape and they were all thrown back in their cell just as Galapagus sent a distress call to Magister Prior Gilhil. He found them in their cell, only to be attacked and murdered by Aggregor. Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad used this moment to escape the cell again, but Galapagus seemed to betray them in exchange for his own freedom. However, Galapagus revealed that he lied and betrayed Aggregor. The five aliens stole a shuttle and escaped the ship, only to have Aggregor shoot them down and cause them to crash on Earth. Bivalvan opted to repair the ship as it was their only way off the planet, but P'andor stated they needed to split up. P'andor, Andreas, Galapagus and Ra'ad each went in separate directions while Bivalvan attempted to repair the shuttle. According to Dwayne McDuffie, P'andor left to research the Milky Way Galaxy and it's species to decide whether if was better to stay or return to the Andromeda Galaxy. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' P'andor falsely offered one million dollars to anyone who could break him out of his containment suit. Surgeon, Buzz and Hammer each tried, but failed. Kevin, originally searching for the fugitives, heard about P'andor's offer and decided to try his luck, planning on using a sample of Taydenite to cut through the suit. However, Kevin stopped when his Plumber Badge detected radiation, refusing to open it when P'andor refused to explain. Angrily, P'andor offered one hundred thousand dollars to Surgeon, Buzz and Hammer if they could capture Kevin, but he escapes, but accidentally left the Taydenite behind. After a failed attempt at using a drill and Taydenite combo (which broke the drill itself), P'andor needed Kevin and had him captured. Causing Kevin into losing his temper and blindly attacking, P'andor succeeded in getting him to break the seal of his suit and releasing him. Immediately, P'andor began feeding on power lines and flying around happily. Surgeon questioned him about the money, only to be fired upon by P'andor. While he was feeding, the Ultimatrix scanned his DNA, which he mistook for a weapon and fired at Gwen when she tried to correct him. Ben turned into Jetray to stop P'andor, but he was unable to touch him and his neuroshocks blasts only fed P'andor. P'andor set his sights on a nearby nuclear reactor. Ben attempted to convince P'andor to leave by changing into Water Hazard to pose as Bivalvan, which failed. Water Hazard tried to fight P'andor, but couldn't defeat him and realised the radiation was getting worse. Water Hazard turned into Big Chill. Unfortunately, Big Chill's ice kept melting off P'andor. Kevin and Gwen arrived with P'andor's repaired containment suit and Gwen tried to force him back into it, but P'andor escaped her grasp and started feeding off the plant's main reactor. After absorbing the carbon rods on top of the reactor core, Kevin managed to drain away P'andor's extra energy. Big Chill turned into Ultimate Cannonbolt and helped Kevin put P'andor back in his containment suit. After the battle, the Plumbers took P'andor to be deported back to his home planet. Unfortunately, their ship was attacked by Aggregor's ship and captured, killing the two pilots that were escorting P'andor. P'andor was recaptured and put into a stasis pod along with Galapagus, Bivalvan and Andreas. In Ultimate Aggregor, P'andor was controlled via a Mind Control Headband to attack Ben's group, though after his headband was destroyed, he was warped back to his capsule. P'andor was successfully absorbed by Aggregor at the end of the episode. As of the end of Absolute Power: Part 2, P'andor, as well as the other aliens, were returned to life after Ultimate Kevin was turned back to normal and the power absorbed was returned to where it came from. Personality P'andor is shown to be very power hungry and self-centered, willing to endanger human lives by staying on Earth, even though his radiation would eventually kill them. Powers and Abilities P'andor is able to release radioactive energy beams from his hands. P'andor can fly. P'andor can absorb energy and eat uranium to nourish himself and enhance his power. P'andor can become intangible. Weaknesses P'andor are vulnerable to carbon dampening rods, which slow down nuclear reactions and weaken his abilities, as well as causing him to lose any absorbed power. P'andor can be touched by carbon dampening rods and the material that the Prypiatosian-B Containment Suit is made of while intangible. P'andor can be frozen, but can quickly melt the ice. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Prypiatosian-Bs Category:Males Category:Residents of the Andromeda Galaxy Category:Prisoners Category:Criminals Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters with Nuclear Energy Blasts Category:Characters with Radiation Generation Category:Characters with Radiation Immunity Category:Characters with Heat Generation Category:Characters with Energy Absorption Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Enhanced Strength Category:Characters with Intangibility Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker